Code: DOOM
by chimera hunter
Summary: Before we found Hell, Hell found us. The sequel to Code Lyoko Evolution and the prequel to Id Software's popular sci-fi horror first person shooter DOOM 3! rated M for Blood and Gore, Intense Violence, and strong langauge.


Chapter 1: The nightmare begins

"This a prequel to DOOM 3 and set after Code Lyoko Evolution."

"I will try not to spoil the Evolution story to other U.S. fans and if I have to I will put it in very vague detail. I had to read the Evolution story on a Code Lyoko wiki. Plus this is a better Code Lyoko/DOOM crossover because it is an original story thats not afraid to have some really gory moments, and strong language."

"For DOOM fans, I added a reference to the BFG 9000. You'll have to read carefully ;)"

_Tyron's lab in unknown location in Switzerland, 2 weeks after Tyron supercomputer virus attack and shutdown. 132 years, 2 months, and 6 days before Mars City attack._

Professor Tyron had been researching a way to teleport to different locations similar to what the Lyoko warriors had been using to transport to Lyoko. However he was planning to find a way to transport people to other locations in the real world. However it was much harder to conduct the experiments needed without the data needed, as his supercomputer was shutdon down from that virus. He was surprised how Aelita decided to implant the virus instead of being with her own mother. Tyron had Dr. Malcolm Betruger as the second leading sciencetist on the project, with himself as the leading sciencetist. He had known Betruger for several years. They met just after he was removed from the Carthage team. He was standing with Betruger in the watch room, along with other sciencetists looking thorugh a large window into another, larger room. The room had a conduit for a portal in it and more personnel were working to make sure everything was in place. "Well Tyron, it seems everything is going to plan." Betruger said. He was an elderly, over worked doctor, possibly even older than Tyron. His right eye was gray from blindness. He had a fascination with portals every since him and Tyron discovered Lyoko. "Yes Malcolm, my old colleague," Tyron said, "this is the moment we've spent several months working on. Malcolm many things will happen after this.". Betruger left the room as Tyron had said this. "Yes, Tyron. Many amazing things will happen here soon." Betruger gave a smirk as he went out the door.

_Kadic Academy, same time._

Everything was normal since X.A.N.A. was defeated. However the Lyoko warriors were still on thier guard in case Tyron made an anti-virus and reactivating his supercomputer. Jeremy was sitting on a bench in the courtyard with his laptop, reaching data that the group had gotten from the Codex. Jeremy wore a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up which showed his watch and wore khaki pants as always. Among the files was a weapon based on Aelita's energy field, but the simulation Jeremy saw showed the sphere being green and affecting nearby targets than what was directly hit. He remembered Odd mentioning that it was similar to that weapon in that old 90's computer game from that American company Id Software he plays called _Demon Hunt_. What many young fans of it called a "Big Fat Gun", Odd used what the adults called it then, and now, "Big Fucking Gun", since it was huge. He was enjoying for the first time in over a year the fact that he could sleep at night without having to worry about X.A.N.A. attacking. Odd came up to Jeremy, who wasn't paying attention as he was fixated on his laptop. Trying to learn the secrets they had recovered from Tyron. Odd made a loud boo from behind which caused Jeremy to jump. "Damn it Odd!" Jeremy said in a annoyed voice, "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Are you trying to scare me to death!?" Odd laughed that he once again scared the smartest member of the Lyoko Warriors. "Oh come on Einstein. Can't you take a joke." Odd said. Odd hadn't had his hair style from Lyoko for a while. It was harder to see the purple spot in his hair than when his original hair style showed it plain as day. "Yes. When I'm not too busy with other things, and besides I'm trying to figure out what Tyron is married Aelita's mother, and some of the things he had been researching." Jeremy said. "Like what?" Odd asked wondering. Jeremy replied. "Well, I've been noticing that Tyron and some other sciencetist named "Betruger" were working on portal travel from one location to another in our world. But they also found a strange dimension in habited by strange creatures. The journal entries state that the dimension is supposed to be Hell and its occupants demons. Not the kind you see in stuff like the bible, but more like a real sci-fi horror film like that _Event Horizon_ you bugged me and the others into watching (couldn't sleep for a week after that by the way). a combination with dark medieval stuctures with furturistic science and organic material.". "Thats pretty gross for something that isn't normally." Odd said, much Jeremy's surprise as Odd had horror movies involving guts coming out of people.

Aelita was also attempting to find out Tyron's secrets, but mainly focused on why he married her mother. She knew that unlike Anthea, who was questioning if Waldo was still alive, Aelita knew her father was dead. Sacrificing himself to save her and stop X.A.N.A. the first time. Aelita knew she would have all of her demons eventually, but at once. She was on her laptop studying for test that was in few weeks. Her room was dark so she could only keep her eyes on the screen. She looked at the clock at the lower right corner. It said it was only 3:00 in the afternoon. "Shit, with the room dark it appears to be more like 3:00 in the morning." Aelita thought to herself. She often closed her eyes in order to keep the light from the laptop's moniter from making her blind. "I can't believe I'm the one girl whos has to go thorugh stuff like this. I feel like I'm in a Doctor Who story." Her said to herself. A beep came from the laptop and Aelita opened her eyes to see what was causing the noise. "A webchat request?" Aelita thought. It hadn't happened much since there wasn't anyone she knew that she could use it for. "Wait, it says its from Switzerland." she thought to herself. Tyron told her that Anthea was with him in Switzerland before she implanted the virus. She decided to accept and a video came up and Anthea was there. Anthea was somewat covered in blood and looked like as if she was in trouble. "Mom? Why are you calling me like this? What Happened?" Aelita asked. "Aelita," Anthea said in a scared tone, "Aelita, sweetie, you have to come help. Me and the others. We...we unleashed something very danerous, something very evil. Hell is literally breking loose here. The security has tried to stop it but more keep coming. nearly all of the staff and security turned into what might be zombies! These things are coming through, killing everyone that isn't affected. One of them was chasing me. I think I lost it but..." Anthea was interrupted as a knocking on the door to her lab began. "Aelita, please hurry!" Anthea yelled. Anthea left the room quickly through a back entrance "Mom! Wait!" Aelita yelled as she asked to stop. "What's going on? What things?" Aelita asked when it was too late. The door opened and another male sciencetist entered, breathing heavily and he was afraid. He wore glasses and was cucasion and wore a labcoat with black pants, a black t-shirt, and white sneakers. A spark of lighting ignited from behind him and a creature appeared. The creature had grey skin, with four fingers on each hand with sharp claws. Multiple black eyes where on its alien-like skull. The sciencetist turned around asnd his fear grew even greater. "Oh god please no. Don't kill me!" the sciencetist yelled for mercy from the monster. All Aelita could do was sit and watch what happened next. "Please don't kill me! Please don't...no...no...no..AHHHHHH!", was all the sciencetist said the creature swinged its' claws at him. The claws made deep marks on the poor victim's chest and face as blood gushed out and torn flesh exposed. The body fell and the creature began to devour the corpse. It ripped out organs it didn't want to eat. It ate the instentines like spagetti. "Holy shit, mom was right", Aelita thought to herself, "looks like hell has broken loose."

"Demon Hunt is a fictional name for the old DOOM games."


End file.
